powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HT Minizord
The HT MiniZord are small versions of the HT Rangers' actual Zord that are inserted into the HT Ranger's weapons as well as the Express Morpher and the Build Morpher. Most of the Zord have been lost during the expansion of the Moonbow Kingdom, cutting them off from the Prism Rail, making it the secondary mission of the HT Rangers to find the lost Zord before General Toth takes them for his own or they deteriorate from being disconnected from the Prism Rail for too long. List * Red MiniZord- Used mainly by HT 1. Gives the user access to the Red HT Ranger arsenal. Also summons the Red Zord. * Blue MiniZord- Used mainly by HT 2. Gives the user access to the Blue HT Ranger arsenal. Also summons the Blue Zord. * Yellow MiniZord- Used mainly by HT 3. Gives the user access to the Yellow HT Ranger arsenal. Also summons the Yellow Zord. * Green MiniZord- Used mainly by HT 4. Gives the user access to the Green HT Ranger arsenal. Also summons the Green Zord. * Pink MiniZord- Used by HT 5. Gives the user access to the Pink HT Ranger arsenal. Also summons the Pink Zord. * Orange MiniZord- Used mainly by HT 6. Gives the user access to the Orange HT Ranger arsenal. Also summons the Orange Zord. * Energy MiniZord- Ammo used for the HT Cannon's Prism Shoot attack. * Finder MiniZord- Used in the HT Blaster, where it can either enhance the shots in Shooting Mode to fire homing bullets or lock a target in place to allow for an energy slash attack in Slicing Mode without risk of evasion. Its Shooting Mode finisher was first used in Mighty Dino Spy, while its Slicing Mode finisher was first used in A Fruit Cargo. * Drill MiniZord- Powers up HT 6's HT Baton. It can also summon the Support Zord, Drill Zord. * Shield MiniZord- Summons the Support Zord, Shield Zord. When used it the HT Blaster in Slicing mode, it summons a manifestation of the Shield Zord that blocks any oncoming attacks. * Car Carrier MiniZord- Summons the Support Zord, Car Carrier Zord. This Zord is the last of the Support Zord that TrainZord Manager and Ticket had on hand. When used in the HT Blaster in Shooting Mode, it launches manifestations of the red and blue cars at the enemy. When used in Slicing Mode, it summons manifestations of the yellow, green, and pink cars that repeatedly attack the enemy. * Tank MiniZord- Summons the Support Zord, Tank Zord. One of the lost Zord, Dex had found it in the mountains during the Trasher escapade, but left it there. It was later found by Hal. When used in the HT Blaster in Slicing Mode, it is sent towards the enemy where it then explodes on command. * Engine MiniZord- Summons the Support Zord, Engine Zord. One of the lost Zord and the oldest Support Zord at that, Dex (with the help of some neigherborhood kids) found it behind a museum, but it was in extremely poor shape. Dex eventually manages to get it up and running again. After use, it returns to its spot behind the museum. * Fire MiniZord- Summons the Support Zord, Fire Zord. One of the lost Zord, Dex and Claire found the Zord as it was formed as a fire extinguisher. * Police MiniZord- Summons the Support Zord, Police Zord. One of the lost Zord, Dex found this Zord along with the stolen items from Vacuum Stealer. Interestingly, this Zord wasn't in the cockpit when it was found. * Ultimate MiniZord- Used mainly by HT 1. Enables one of the HT Rangers to assume an Ultimate form and is used as ammo for the Express Cannon. It also summons the Support Zord, Ultimate Zord. DVD Exclusive MiniZord * Claw MiniZord- Summons the Legendary Zord, Claw Zord. This Zord is a recolored version of the Orange Zord * Orange MiniZord (Shining)- Summons the Special Zord, Shining Orange Zord. Movie Exclusive MiniZord * Wild MiniZord- Used by the HT Rangers to make a Wild Colour Switch and to summon the Wild Zord train ** Lion MiniZord- ** Eagle MiniZord- ** Wildcat MiniZord- ** Alligator MiniZord- ** Panda MiniZord- Legend Power Rangers MiniZord The Legend Power Rangers MiniZord are MiniZord based on the Zords, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the HT Rangers' preceding Power Rangers teams. They can form a unique combination of HT Megazord reminiscent of past Power Rangers Robos by switching with Red Zord. The Express Morpher toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Zord of all 21 previous Power Rangers teams. The Dino Charge Zord appears in the film Kamen Rider Showdown, while the other Legend Zord from Beastly Spy to R.P.M. are currently exclusive to the toyline. #'Mighty Morphin’ MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Thunder MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Alien Rangers MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Zeo MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Turbo MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'In Space MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Lost Galaxy MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Lightspeed Rescue MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Time Force MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Wild Force MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Ninja Storm MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Dino Thunder MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'S.P.D. MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Mystic Force MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Operation Overdrive MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'Jungle Fury MiniZord'- Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. #'R.P.M. MiniZord'- The MiniZord associated with the Ranger Operators, based off of Eagle Racer; when replacing Red Zord in HT Megazord, it forms Octane HT Megazord. #'Samurai MiniZord'- The MiniZord associated with the Samurai Rangers, based off of Lion FoldingZord; when replacing Red Zord in HT Megazord, it forms Samurai HT Megazord. #'Megaforce MiniZord'- The Zord associated with the Mega Rangers, based off of Gosei Dragon Mechazord; when replacing Red Zord in HT Megazord, it forms Gosei HT Megazord. #'Legendary MiniZord'- The MiniZord associated with the Super Mega Rangers, based off of Super Mega Skyship Zord; when replacing Red Zord in HT Megazord, it forms Legendary HT Megazord. #'Beastly Spy MiniZord'- The MiniZord associated with the Beastly Spy Rangers, based off of Red CheetahZord; when replacing Red Zord in HT Megazord, it forms Spy HT Megazord. #'Dino Charge MiniZord'- The MiniZord associated with the Dino Charge Rangers, which transforms from Red TyrannoZord; when replacing Red Zord in HT Megazord, it forms Dino HT Megazord, arming the combination with the Dino Charge Blade. When Dino HT Megazord is combined with Chronox Train, it forms Dino HT Megazord-Chronox Mode. Miscellaneous MiniZord *'Departing Now MiniZord' - Premiere Event *'Kamen Rider Chronox MiniZord' - Presumably referring to the combination of Chronox Train with Dino HT Megazord in Kamen Rider Showdown. *'Kamen Rider Armored Warrior MiniZord' - Currently only exists as a sound on the Express Morpher. *'Movie MiniZord' - Movie Event *Existing Sounds **'Christmas MiniZord' **'Dump MiniZord' **'Dozer MiniZord' **'Mixer MiniZord' **'Crane MiniZord' **'Jet MiniZord' **'Blizzard MiniZord' **'Ring MiniZord' **'Rider MiniZord' Gallery Standard= TR-Red Ressha.png|Red MiniZord TR-Blue Ressha.png|Blue MiniZord TR-Yellow Ressha.png|Yellow MiniZord TR-Green Ressha.png|Green MiniZord TR-Pink Ressha.png|Pink MiniZord Build ToQ Ressha.png|Orange MiniZord Purple ressha.jpg|Purple MiniZord |-| Weapon= Energy-ressha.jpg|Energy MiniZord Scope Ressha.png|Finder MiniZord Drill Ressha.png|Drill MiniZord Postexpress.jpg|Post MiniZord |-| Auxiliary= Ressha_shield.png|Shield MiniZord CarCarrierRessha.png|Car Carrier MiniZord TankRessha.png|Tank MiniZord Ressha diesel.png|Engine MiniZord RST-Ressha Fire.png|Fire MiniZord RST-Police Ressha.png|Police MiniZord Drill Ressha.png|Drill MiniZord Hyper ToQRessha.png|Ultimate MiniZord |-| Movie= Den-Liner-Ressha.png|Chronox MiniZord Lion safari ressha.jpg|Lion MiniZord Eagle safari ressha.jpg|Eagle MiniZord Wildcat safari ressha.jpg|Wildcat MiniZord Gator safari ressha.jpg|Alligator MiniZord Panda safari ressha.jpg|Panda MiniZord |-| DVD-exclusive= Cho ToQ Build.png|Orange MiniZord (Shining) Claw ressha.png|Claw MiniZord |-| Legend Power Rangers= Go-Onger Ressha.png|R.P.M. MiniZord (Eagle Racer MiniZord) Shinkenger-Ressha.PNG|Samurai MiniZord (Lion Folding MiniZord) RST-Goseiger Ressha.PNG|Megaforce MiniZord (Gosei Dragon MiniZord) Gokaiger Ressha.PNG|Legendary MiniZord (Super Mega Skyship MiniZord) Go-Busters Ressha.png|Beastly Spy MiniZord (Red Cheetah MiniZord) Kyoryugers Ressha.png|Dino Charge MiniZord (Red Tyranno MiniZord) |-| Toy= ChristmasRessha.jpg|Christmas MiniZord |-| SG Legend= SG Gorenger Ressha.jpg|1. Protox MiniZord SG JAKQ Ressha.jpg|2. Straight Flush MiniZord SG Battle Fever Ressha.jpg|3. World Force MiniZord Denziman Ressha.jpg|4. Delta Tech MiniZord Sun Vulcan Ressha.jpg|5. Solar Flare MiniZord Goggle V Ressha.jpg|6. Archeo Stones MiniZord Dynaman Ressha.jpg|7. Battalion MiniZord Bioman Ressha.jpg|8. Virtual Force MiniZord Changeman Ressha.jpg|9. Blitz MiniZord SG Flashman Ressha.jpg|10. Prism MiniZord Maskman Ressha.jpg|11. Lightning MiniZord Liveman Ressha.jpg|12. Beast Hunter MiniZord Turboranger Ressha.jpg|13. Fast Track MiniZord Fiveman Ressha.jpg|14. Supersonic MiniZord Jetman Ressha.jpg|15. Flight Attack MiniZord SG Zyuranger Ressha.jpg|16. Mighty Morphin’ MiniZord SG Dairanger Ressha.jpg|17. Squadron MiniZord SG Kakuranger Ressha.jpg|18. Alien Rangers MiniZord Ohranger Ressha.jpg|19. Zeo MiniZord Carranger Ressha.jpg|20. Turbo MiniZord Megaranger Ressha.jpg|21. In Space MiniZord Gingaman Ressha.jpg|22. Lost Galaxy MiniZord GoGoFive Ressha.jpg|23. Lightspeed Rescue MiniZord Timeranger Ressha.jpg|24. Time Force MiniZord SG Gaoranger Ressha.jpg|25. Wild Force MiniZord SG Hurricaneger Ressha.jpg|26. Ninja Storm MiniZord SG Abaranger Ressha.jpg|27. Dino Thunder MiniZord SG Dekaranger Ressha.jpg|28. S.P.D. MiniZord Magiranger Ressha.jpg|29. Mystic Force MiniZord Boukenger Ressha.jpg|30. Operation Overdrive MiniZord Gekiranger Ressha.jpg|31. Jungle Fury MiniZord SG Go-Onger Ressha.jpg|32. R.P.M. MiniZord SG Goseiger Ressha.jpg|34. Megaforce MiniZord SG Gokaiger Ressha.jpg|35. Super Megaforce MiniZord SG Go-Busters Ressha.jpg|36. Beastly Spy MiniZord SG Kyoryuger Ressha.jpg|37. Dino Charge MiniZord Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Arsenal (HT) Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Weapons